


Angling

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fishing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Hanamaru comes by the harbour pier to keep You company as she tries to catch fish.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Watanabe You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Angling

Hanamaru sat down on the sea harbour next to You. The stone felt uncomfortable as it scratched at her legs. Hanamaru wondered if You always chose such rough places to fish. Glancing over Hanamaru noticed You had her rod all set up on a stand. It looked pretty fancy though Hanamaru had no idea what counted as ‘fancy’ for fishing equipment.

“Hey You-chan.”

“Yousoro!” You greeted her back with a dorky salute. “What are you doing here?”

“Came here to keep you company.” Hanamaru replied, still looking at whatever You was doing with the fishing rod. “Catch anything?”

You nodded. “Yeah! Two sea breams but I tossed ‘em straight back in.”

“Good.” 

Neither of them said anything else as they sat quietly. Hanamaru was content to just sit next to her friend and stare out at the ocean. 

You suddenly jumped into action, grabbing the rod and doing something with it. Hanamaru waited, wondered what exactly signaled there was a fish. She trusted You to know what she was doing. After all, she’d been fishing for years.

You reeled in a fish and there was a wide smile on her face. “A horse mackerel!”

“Is that good, zura?” 

You shrugged. “Anything is good.” She held the fish and started pushing a pair of pliers up through the gap in the gills.

Cringing, Hanamaru stared in horror. “What are you doing? Stop. You’re hurting it!”

“I’m not!” You concentrated, narrowing her eyes as her tongue just slightly stuck out her mouth. “I’m removing the hook.”

Hanamaru watched You’s every move with intensity as she worried about the poor fish. You had the hook out in no time. After she placed the fish on top of a ruler then simply tossed it back into the ocean. Immediately opening up a notebook and writing down her catch.

“So the fish is okay right?” Hanamaru asked again.

“Yes. Don’t worry Maru-chan, the fish is okay.” You flashed her a big grin before standing up and casting her line out again. 

Watching her, Hanamaru was impressed by how talented she was. You made her cast then seemed content. She sat back down, resting her rod on a stand and turning her attention to Hanamaru. 

“Now we wait. Who knows how long.” You joked.

“How often do you fish, zura?” 

You paused for a second, thinking very hard about this. After a few moments she just shrugged her shoulders. “Pretty often… Do you want to try?”

“Me?” Hanamaru tilted her head.

“Yeah!” You’s smile only grew wider and she seemed ecstatic about the idea of sharing her love of fishing. “Next one that bites, I’ll help you reel him in!”

Hanamaru couldn’t resist a smile as cute as that. “Sure…”

The two of them sat together happily. After a little while Hanamaru went to quickly get snacks to make the wait even better. When she returned, You had started to hum which soon turned into a song. Hanamaru recognised It and joined in, singing in harmony.

You jumped up again like last time “Maru-chan! We have a bite!”

Hanamaru sprung up, following You’s every direction. You guided her from behind, her hands reaching around to rest gently over Hanamaru’s on the fishing rod.

“Reel It in!” You encouraged her. “Go on! You got this Maru-chan!”

Following the advice, Hanamaru did just as instructed until finally a fish was pulled out of the water.

“A Perch!” You said excitedly, getting her net and scooping the fish up. The hook was removed quickly then You measured the Perch. After You gave it the okay, Hanamaru took the fish, throwing it back into the ocean.

You passed her a carefully ripped out page of the notepad. A smiling doodle of the Japanese Sea Perch Hanamaru has just caught was there right next to the length measurement.

“I think you’d make a master fisherman in no time!” You grinned.

Hanamaru shook her head. “I don’t think it’s for me… But I would like to watch you fish again, zura.”

**Author's Note:**

> YouMaru is very cute I wish they had more content rip,,,Please accept a soft fishing Drabble dhdhhdh Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
